Longerbee
by Cheshie
Summary: Drabbles. All oneshots lotsa fun.
1. Of Appa and Moonlight

The middle of the night was drawing near; the moon high in the sky, full and shining down on them like a paper lantern. The ground had an eerie glow, the light creating shadows that could never exist during the day. Sleeping forms lay scattered around the ground; tucked in sleeping bags and under blankets. The two animals were curled; Momo in a soft ball inside of Katara's sleeping bag and Appa laying alone; as he was of the size where fitting into anyone's sleeping bag was out of the question.

His warm, slightly coarse fur was a comfort though, and she leaned against the warmly heaving body, her dark locks mixing with his light ones as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut. She was content, the happiest she had been in such a long time. And yet, somehow she felt confused; what did this all mean? She was traveling with the Avatar; was she fundamental to the war now? Or was she a tag-along?

She just couldn't bear thinking to deeply into it; what use was that when she would probably not know the true answer until the far away future? There was no point.

The warmth increased; another body settling lightly beside her. Smellerbee smiled, not having to open her eyes to realize who it was. She didn't need to speak for him to understand what she was thinking; and she didn't need to open her eyes to know that as she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, that Longshot wouldn't have a problem with it.

They both sat cross legged, Smellerbee with her hands tucked in her lap; Longshot wrapped one of his arms around her slight shoulders, hugging her close. Her eye's flickered open and a slight smile curved her lips. He returned the expression, turning his face to hers and brushing a stubborn lock of brown hair back from his friend's eyes. She leaned into him deeper, the warmth of his body near hers more comforting than anything else in the world.

Her eyes shut once more, but as her eyelashes brushed her cheeks she felt light pressure against her lips; his. She gasped lightly, eyes opening and widening as Longshot pulled away, and apologetic look in his eyes. She stared at him for a moment, a sudden, strange warmth blooming in her stomach. He removed his arms from around her, pulling away, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Smellerbee caught his sleep, legs aching with the effort as she leaned forward, pressing her mouth against his sloppily, her cheekbones colliding with his in a bruising way. Painful, yet sweet. Like a lemon; but so much better.

Longshot stiffened at first, but relaxed, pulling her against him, holding her tightly as they broke away. She searched his eyes for a moment, her palms flattened against his chest. But the emotions were strong, and she could bear it. Burying her face against his shoulder Smellerbee was content with letting Longshot hold her as he was.


	2. Of changes and bruises

Well, I'm having major issues with "Long Way to Happy". I'm having trouble deciding where to put them after capture; if anyone has any ideas…I'd love you!

So I decided to write myself a oneshot! It's based on the pre-Gaang lives of Smellerbee and Longshot. I mean, they were Freedom Fighters before meeting Aang, right? xD

This is about a year before the Gaang comes into the picture, based on how I think Smellerbee became such a tomboy.

Ages:

Smellerbee – 12

Longshot - 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was always a bit of an outcast; or she had been at first. The only female in the bunch, she mixed with them like water might mix with oil. She was so different; with her messily pulled together pigtails and large, almost constantly watering eyes. She was awkward in the short robe she wore, pinned over her right breast and with sleeves dragging at the wrists, the hem falling to her knees.

Longshot was frightened for the small girl; who he himself had protected when Jet had first found her. She tried so hard, but she was just too small, and was trying to be too big. It was painful to watch.

She sat in his treetop dwelling now, kneeling on the floor, robe folded gracefully around her, fists clenched in her lap as she stared forward with a glazed kind of look in her large, doe-like eyes. He didn't want to look at her; it was very painful.

A large bruise streaked across her face, from the top of her cheek until it disappeared into her hairline. A large welt had sprouted at the wide of her head. Longshot rattled around in a drawer where he had stashed a balm intended for bruises, and other such abrasions.

He turned around, facing her with a small jar in his hand, gently pushing her bangs back and out of her face.

She flinched.

He gave her a look; long face tilted forward, eyes boring into hers. Smellerbee shifted uncomfortably, averting his gaze.

"We was just playing around!" She exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder uncomfortably. Longshot frowned; a bruise that took up half her face, along with the bloodied nose he had already helped her mop up, was not just playing around. At least not by his standards.

He shook his head, not interested in pushing the matter as he dipped his fingers into the cool balm, spreading it over her cheek. At first she flinched, but quiet under his gentle touch. He could see the gratitude in her eyes, and smiled.

"It was Sneers." Longshot had turned his back, returning the jar to its proper place. Smellerbee spoke and he frowned deeply, anger arising in his stomach and spreading to the very tips of his fingers. It wouldn't be the first time Sneers had beaten the girl more harshly than "just play" might allow. He turned, heading for the exit from his hut, intent on finding the other boy, fists clenched at his sides.

"Please! Don't!" Smellerbee had grasped his sleeve. He looked back at her; her face glistened with the balm and her eyes pleaded with him, "I'm NOT a wimp Longshot! I can handle it on my own."

He stared forward; wanting to leave his hut and track Sneers down. He wanted to make him pay.

But he knew she would never forgive him if he did.

He sighed, taking her shoulders gently, she flinched and his stomach sank. How could she go through life so frightened? He stared at her for a moment before turning a leaving. She didn't try and stop him this time.

He left from his dwelling to almost instantly enter Jet's, tapping his leader, who was bent over some map of some…something. Jet frowned, looking up from his work, the sprig of wheat that hung limply from his lips twitching in obvious annoyance, "What?"

Longshot twisted his head to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Smellerbee?" Jet asked, Longshot nodded, "Again?" Once again Longshot nodded, not quite understanding how Jet was so blind to what was going on among his rebels.

The pair was silent for a few moments; Longshot and Jet had been together for awhile. Longshot had been Jet's first Freedom Fighter, but he was far different from the other boy. He didn't like to find himself outside of his own control; whereas Jet lived constantly on the edge. It was a good balance.

"I have an idea," Jet said finally, turning to stoop in front of a small chest. Rustling around in its contents for a moment Jet finally withdrew a bundle of clothing; stuff he had grown out of. Longshot was confused for a moment, but then nodded.

Later that night the pair took Smellerbee aside, using an oddly curved dagger to slice her hair into a shag to imitate Jet's own. They gave her a moment of privacy to change into the stiff, long unworn clothes Jet had dug up.

She let go of herself; the girl.

And soon embraced Smellerbee; the freedom fighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EWWWW! Don't like this all that much. And strangely, I have the idea for my next drabble xD

Remember, if you have ideas for Long Way to Happy, please tell me! Severe blockage of my cranial arteries… or whatever they're called…


	3. Of Happiness and Warmth

A oneshot void of anything BUT fluff. There's hardly a meaning behind it at all xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The warmth around him was over-powering. Gentle and caressing; happiness that came bundled in sheets and a mattress. The kind of elated feeling that could dull your senses and glaze your vision, where there was nothing to do but lay on your back and stare at the ceiling, grinning goofily like that idiot you know you aren't.

Longshot was happy. So happy. And he had been for months now. But tonight was special, somehow. He wasn't sure how, but the gentle breeze that stirred through the cracked window, ruffling his long hair and teasing the sheets he lay beneath seemed to think so as well. It had been frolicking about all night, warm and playful, not harsh and cruel.

A stirring beside him caught the man's attention and he turned his intense gaze to the body that lay beside him. The grin on his face widened.

She was so perfect; small and sweet, like a bit of hard candy, yet rough and tumble like any sort of friend a boy might hope to have. Her face was soft, if having become harsher by years lived in the middle of a war, and her hair was trimmed awkwardly short, if having grown out over the years. He reached forward, long, nimble fingers brushing back a bit of light hair from a forehead that was usually covered by a thick, blue headband. The face he stared at so lovingly twitched slightly and the body it belonged to snuggled deeper into the mattress with a soft sigh.

Longshot reached out, pulling the small body closer to his own, awakening the girl as he did so, if not on purpose. She blinked lazily, glancing up at him for a moment before resting her head on his chest, ear pressed just over his breast, where the thudding of his heart, like the steady rhythm of a drum, lulled her to sleep once more.

Longshot stroked her hair in a loving way, kissing the top of her crown gently before once again sinking into the softness of the mattress.

This was how things were supposed to be.

And hopefully, they would stay this way.


End file.
